Story Time
by MyHikari
Summary: Hinata tells her grandchildren the story of how she and Gaara fell in love. Companion to Blood is Thicker, but it is not necessary to have read.


A/N: I have felt the need to write some GaaHina as it is vastly under appreciated. I hope you enjoy! If you happen to read my story Blood is Thicker, consider this a peek into the future of Gaara and Hinata.

* * *

"Grandma Hinata, Grandma Hinata!"

Hinata smiled warmly as her grandchildren entered the house after their day of school. Hinata had more than 4 grandchildren, however, these 4 in particular enjoyed visiting. Well that and both of her daughters families lived in Konoha, ironically.

These grandchildren were the children of her son Haruto and his wife Kohana. When Hinata was much much younger, she daydreamed that any children of hers and Naruto's would look like them. This was funny of course, because Kohana was Naruto and Sakura's daughter, and like her father, a blue eyed blonde. Hinata certainly understood when her youngest son, her male clone in looks and personality, fell head over heels for the sunny looks and equally sunny disposition.

Haruto and Kohana preceded to have 4 children, the same amount Gaara and Hinata had had. There was a boy, Hikaru, two girls in the middle, Isaki and Yuzu, and the youngest boy, Masaru. Their favorite past-time while visiting Grandma and Grandpa after school, was hearing stories, usually from Hinata, as Gaara was one for few words.

Today was Isaki's day to pick a story. Smoothing her shoulder length navy hair and and squinting her blue eyes, she wracked her brain for a story they hadn't heard before.

"Grandma," she began uncharacteristically shyly, "Will you tell us how you and Grandpa fell in love?"

Hikaru and Masaru stuck their tongues out, and shy Yuzu blushed, causing Hinata to chuckle.

"That's a new one! Well, let's see, I suppose it began after the end of the fourth ninja war. I had, well made Gaara's acquaintance you could say, we had a conversation while I was sad about another man who didn't love me back, and he was so flustered about our meeting he traveled all the way to Konoha after the end of the war."

_Flashback_

"Kazekage-sama? Can I help you?"

"I would like to see Hinata Hyuuga, please."

Neji nodded, slightly confused, and opened the door to allow Gaara inside. The long haired man led Gaara to an elaborate sitting room, and explained he'd bring Hinata in a moment.

Gaara waited, examining the elaborate rugs, the intricate fireplace and the antique furniture. No doubt about it, the Hyuuga clan was loaded. He felt out of place, as no place in Suna was quite so extravagant.

Hinata entered the room, and seeing Gaara, she bowed and greeted him demurely.

"Kazekage-sama. You requested my presence?"

He nodded, and stood to face her. "After our talk a couple weeks ago, I felt...involved. You shared personal things with me, and I feel oddly fond of you for doing that. Most are very professional around me, due to my status. After our discussion, I feel obliged to help you." he stated, in the best way he could, speaking quickly, so he didn't stop.

"Help me? I...I wasn't asking for any help, Kazekage-sama." she said, a little nervously.

"I want to help."

"How exactly?" Hinata asked, very warily.

He paused, wondering the best way to put his plan. Finally, he just let it out.

"Marry me."

_End Flashback_

"But he didn't even know you that long!" Isaki said, astounded. Hinata chuckled.

"It was certainly a confusing time! I was very conflicted about his proposal, but deciding that I needed a clean state I accepted. Perhaps it was for the wrong reasons, but time changed that. We had a somewhat crazy engagement party thrown by my clan, but after that, I had to wait for some time before anything happened. He did send a wedding planner to assist me and would visit occasionally though, when his duties allowed."

_Flashback_

Hinata nervously smoothed the navy dress she was wearing, and fidgeted a bit with her pearl necklace, a gift from her fiancé. It was a lovely necklace, a string of pearls, with a center pearl that was tear shaped. Gaara would sometimes send her a gift, sometimes they were gifts from diplomats congratulating their engagement that he would forward to her, and some times, he picked them for her himself.

She had never been a fan of her father showering gifts on her, and the gifts from Gaara, while thoughtful and quite beautiful, made her feel somewhat awkward sometimes. Was she supposed to send gifts too? Hinata sighed wearily, flattened her bangs with one last look in the mirror, and emerged from the bathroom of one of the fanciest restaurants in town to join her fiancé for dinner.

She weaved in between tables, and found hers, her stomach doing flops when she saw Gaara studying the menu, the seat in front of him waiting for her.

"Sorry for taking so long," she murmured apologetically. He waved it off, not seeming to mind in the least.

"Have you eaten here before?" He asked, his bright green eyes searching hers. She nodded, not looking up from the menu.

"It's an unusual choice, but the steak is divine." She said, in disbelief she was sitting with the Kazekage discussing food.

"I quite like steak actually." Gaara said, adding "It's chewy."

This caused Hinata to giggle slightly, and then immediately blushed realizing where she was, and who she was with.

Gaara fidgeted a bit with the appetizer on his plate, and Hinata realized that he was nervous too. Her tense nerves immediately softened, especially when she saw how flustered the normally calm Kazekage was. It was precious.

"So are you finding the wedding arrangements to your liking?"

_End Flashback_

"Wow, I didn't think Grandpa would be nervous about anything in his life," Hikaru said, scratching his head.

"We both were actually, and it only built up when I moved to Suna in the coming weeks before the wedding! We kind of walked on eggshells around each other."

_Flashback_

Hinata laid in a large canopy bed, waiting for sleep to overtake her. Despite her attempts, nothing was working. She simply wasn't used to her new quarters within the Kazekage's mansion. She sighed. It was her first day living in a strange new land, it was silly to expect a full night of sleeping.

Sitting up, she shivered slightly as the covers moved off of her, revealing her silky purple nightgown. For a village situated in the desert, the nights were colder than she had expected.

Rising from the bed, she grabbed a lavender shawl to wrap around her exposed shoulders, and closed the open window. Then, she exited the bedroom, but not before peering around the hallway to see if anyone was around. Hinata quietly crept to the kitchen downstairs, and was startled to see that Gaara was sitting at the table, reading documents while a lit lamp gave off a soft light. He looked up to see her standing there. She covered her face embarrassingly, and offered profuse apologies, to which, as usual he waved of nonchalantly.

"I was merely coming to make some warm milk..." she said quietly, turning away to go back to her room.

"No, wait," he said, looking at her. "Feel free to prepare what you need."

"Oh, thank you," she said, moving to make what she came for as quickly as possible so as not to bother him.

"You needn't worry so much. This is your home now too."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still adjusting. I couldn't sleep." Hinata replied sheepishly.

"I typically don't sleep much," said Gaara. "I never did when I was younger, and now I find a few hours here and there to sleep, but it never lasts very long. It's a shame, I've found I actually quite like sleep."

After a while, Hinata had finished her warm milk, and after some awkward small talk with her fiancé, went back to bed, where she knew she would be able to sleep finally.

"Good night," Gaara said, as she turned to head back upstairs. She smiled softly, albeit tiredly. "Good night, Gaara."

_End Flashback_

"After that we relaxed a bit around each other for a little while. That is, until the wedding approached. Everything was quite hectic and lots of people were in town for it."

"Did you have a fairy tale wedding, Grandma? Did you wear a pretty dress? Was it romantic?" Isaki asked, firing off question after question.

"I was too anxious to really focus on much, but a lot of work went into the wedding. I found everything quite beautiful, but your Grandpa and I didn't get a moment's rest."

_Flashback_

Hinata stared at the vast crowd that filled the room in which the reception was being held. There were mostly politicians, lords, and other important people in attendance; very few there were people she knew. She did make sure her friends and loved ones were invited. Even without her Byakugan she could spot their table. Sakura's hair gave them away.

She looked to her side to see her new husband conversing with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, about something political. Not wanting to interrupt, she turned her attention back to her meal, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Temari smiled at her new sister-in-law brightly.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"All the arrangements are very beautiful. The wedding planner did an excellent job."

"I agree. How are you getting used to all the political talk?" Temari asked, nodding towards Gaara and Mei's discussion.

"It can be quite confusing sometimes. I understand that this is an occasion for all the Kages to meet, however, I wish it wouldn't be at the wedding."

Temari grinned. "That's ok, tonight will surely make up for it."

Hinata felt a blush rise to her cheeks that not even her makeup could hide. "T..tonight?"

"Well yeah, it's your wedding night!"

_Flashback Interrupted!_

"What does she mean by wedding night, Grandma?" Masaru, the youngest asked.

Hinata blushed just the same as she had during that particular conversation with Temari. "D..don't worry about that kids, she just meant...um, all the dancing..."

Her answer seemed to satisfy Masaru and the rest of the children. "Now, where was I?"

_Flashback Continued_

Temari, sensing Hinata's discomfort, eased up. "Haha, well, if you excuse me Hinata, I'm going to go find Shikamaru."

Hinata sighed in relief, before hearing Gaara deadpan "Was she bothering you about _dancing_ tonight?"

Hinata's blush returned full throttle, and not being able to find her voice, she merely nodded.

"Kankuro has also been pestering me about _dancing_ tonight. We don't have to _dance_ if you don't want to. Tonight anyway. I'm expected to have an heir eventually." Gaara said, as he started to eat.

Hinata excused herself rather quickly and ran to the bathroom. Seeing Sakura and Ino in there fixing their makeup she sighed in relief. They looked quite alarmed when they noticed how flustered Hinata was.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Gaarawantsusto_dance_eventuallyandTemarithinksitwil lbetonightbytIdontknowifImreadyforthat-"

"Hinata! Slow down! You're worried about _dancing_ right?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. Ino smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about _dancing_ Hinata, it's a beautiful thing to share with your loved one. You'll be consummating your bond with your husband. Why, Kiba and I aren't married, we love to _dance_. We _dance_ all the time! And lemme tell you it is some rough and steamy _dancing_."

Hinata stood there flabbergasted. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hinata, I'm sure Gaara will be patient for you to be ready." the rosette said, as she reassuringly squeezed the former Hyuuga's shoulders. "Now go and enjoy your wedding! You've been planning it too long to freak yourself out for something you don't have to worry about yet."

Hinata took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you, Sakura." With that, she steeled herself to rejoin Gaara's side.

_End Flashback_

"Must have been some dance, Grandma!" said Hikaru, pondering how the story got so side tracked from its original fairy tale spiel.

Hinata blushed. "You don't know the half of it... Anyway, it was all certainly very different after the wedding. It was cementing the notion that I was no longer a Konoha nin and that I was now married when most of the people I knew weren't."

_Flashback_

Hinata looked out the window of the carriage the were traveling in, leaving the oasis town they had stayed in for their honeymoon. It was a beautiful town, with a clear oasis to swim in and a bountiful amount of natural beauty. Their situation had led to some rather awkward run-ins between the two, but they were finding their groove and learning about each other.

After a moment of staring, Hinata realized that something was wrong with her view. Instead of sand, it was forest areas. Confused, she turned to her husband, seated next to her.

"Gaara, I think we are going the wrong way. It seems as if we're headed to Konoha rather than Suna."

Gaara nodded. "I figured you would enjoy a couple days in Konoha to visit. It's only a day and a half away from the oasis."

Hinata gasped. "Oh Gaara, I would love that terribly!" Without thinking, she kissed his cheek in gratitude. Immediately his hand was on his cheek, looking at her in a slight shock. She blushed and immediately looked back out the carriage window, covering her cheeks. 'What did I just do?' she thought panicked.

It reminded her of the kiss they had when they were pronounced as husband and wife. Gaara gave her a swift peck, and she was stunned by how soft his lips felt. He immediately turned to walk down the aisle, holding her hand, and the myriad of emotions she felt after her first ever kiss wound up tightly in her chest, almost feeling like heart palpitations.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Gaara said, bringing her out of her flashbacky stupor. "We are married."

"I..I know." she said nervously.

"Married people kiss." he said, grabbing her hand. She looked at him surprised, wanting to know where he was going with what he was doing.

Tentatively, he leaned in towards her face and looked at her lips. He leaned in slightly more, and Hinata suddenly felt her heart racing. 'Here it comes,' she thought, almost wanting to close the distance herself before the carriage hit a bump in the road.

The two were jostled, and suddenly Gaara leaned away, resting his elbow on his own window sill and pinching his nose. "I apologize, I was too forward and curious."

Hinata felt herself disappointed, and before she could think she grabbed his hand much like he had grabbed her own, and pulled him forward gently. She gave him a soft, chaste kiss, before pulling away. "We are married."

"I've never been kissed," he said looking at her hand that still held his. "It was... soft."

_End Flashback_

"Oh my gosh! That's soooo romantic," Isaki said, as her two brother stuck their tongues out once again.

"What happened when you got to Konoha, Grandma?" Yuzu asked, quietly, not having said much before.

Hinata smiled. "It became rather complicated. I saw the man I used to love before I was married, and Grandpa got a little jealous."

_Flashback_

Hinata stepped out their carriage and happily inhaled the scent of the forest, reveling in their arrival in Konoha.

Temari and Kankuro hopped down from their stoop at the front of the carriage where they'd been sitting. Hinata noticed Temari looking around, as if looking for somebody.

"Looking for the Nara, Temari?" Kankuro teased. Temari scowled at him, but was interrupted by a figure jumping down from the trees. Temari beamed at the sight of the person- Shikamaru Nara. She immediately set off with him, claiming paperwork and other ambassador duties.

Hinata saw Kankuro roll his eyes, and started to walk into the village. Hinata walked along besides Gaara, who seemed to be perfectly calm after their encounter in the carriage. She followed Gaara's gaze to see him looking at Naruto, who was eagerly waving at her husband. Sakura followed right along the excite blonde as he rushed to greet his friend.

"Hey Gaara! How's married life treating you?" Naruto greeted with a wide smile.

Gaara reciprocated, with an albeit smaller smile, and continued to make small talk with Naruto and Sakura. Hinata, coming off her confidence streak felt herself becoming a shrinking violet.

She had agreed to her marriage for a clean slate, however, seeing Naruto again brought a weird feeling in her. She was happy to see him so happy with Sakura, but a part of her just ached with exhaustion seeing him again. She realized she had scarcely thought of him lately, and suddenly missed her solitude with Gaara, however awkward it could get.

Sakura smiled at her. "How are you doing Hinata?"

The shy girl tried to politely make small talk with the other couple, but seemed to be caught in a fog for the rest of the day. Later that night, sitting in their bedroom, Hinata wearily brushed her damp hair before bed, as Gaara sat in an armchair reading a report or two.

"Do you still love him?"

Hinata was stunned and turned to face him. "B..beg pardon?"

"Do you still love Naruto?"

Hinata looked at her hairbrush. "I suppose a part of me always will, but, not in the same way."

"Why did you agree to marry me if you love him?"

"I..I guess I wanted a fresh start. He is with Sakura. Honestly, this marriage has placed a lot on me, but in a lot of ways I feel less stressed."

Gaara didn't seem satisfied. Hinata felt a little sad, like she had somehow betrayed him. She didn't know why she suddenly cared so much about hurting him. They hadn't married for love.

Gaara finished his reading in silence, before going to the balcony an watching the moon as he often did when he was younger. Ashamed, Hinata looked out the door to see him just sitting there, unmoving. She knew there was no shame in loving someone, but she just couldn't handle Gaara and his hurt look.

As quietly as she could, she stepped out on the balcony, and looked to him. "A..are you coming to bed?"

"I don't think so," he rasped.

"G..Gaara, are you upset with me?"

"No, not you, mostly myself."

"Why?"

"I think I just read too much into our encounters, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, no, Gaara, you didn't read too much into it! Look, I may still have lingering feelings for Naruto, but they're not what they were. I'm not happy around him anymore. Mostly just sad. And I don't feel like that around you. I feel happy and excited. I'm not quite sure how I feel yet, but I know that I agreed to this marriage and I want to see it through."

Gaara hesitated and began to say something, but Hinata interrupted. "That's why I want to consummate our marriage now."

Gaara was stunned. "A..are you sure?" Hinata nodded. "And ready, and willing. I want to show you where my loyalties lie, and I know some people will think this is for the wrong reason, but screw it. I want to do this."

Her husband stared at her flabbergasted. It was true, she had become bolder since the war, but she had rarely shown this side to him. "Hinata, my feelings don't seem like a good enough reason to put you through this."

"We're married Gaara. We don't need a reason." To further prove her point, she removed her silk nightie to reveal porcelain skin. She than began to walk back into the room, looking back to him. "Are you coming?"

He followed, taken by her beauty but stopped himself in the doorway. "Hinata, this is isn't right."

She approached him, and began to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him and nipping him lightly when he resisted. Eventually, his hands began to trail her soft skin, and defeated, he followed as she led him to the bed.

_End Flashback_

"Grandma? GRANDMA? EARTH TO GRANDMA!" Masaru said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked, brought out of her stupor.

"You kinda spaced out after Grandpa went onto the balcony. You stopped talking." Isaki said, a little concerned.

"Oh, I just got lost in the memories I suppose...nothing important." Hinata said, thinking back to the day that her boldness gotten her farther than it ever had in the war. She knew it was unusual, but she didn't really care. There were drawbacks sure, but they had made it through happily and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

"What happened when you got back to Suna?" Hikaru asked, trying to avoid having her slip into another flashback.

Hinata smiled. "Everyone started bothering us about babies. When we were ready, we had Uncle Ichiro, and then we had your Aunt Himawari, and then your daddy, Haruto was born, and finally came your Aunt Karura."

"That's it?" Masaru asked, looking out the window. The evening was drawing near, and the sun was beginning to set. "That was a long story."

"It sure was, Mother."

The children and Hinata looked up to see Haruto in the doorway. The man looked like a male version of his mother, minus the gray hair and wrinkles, and had a smile on his face.

"Haruto, how long we're you standing there?" his mother asked sweetly. He shrugged. "Nearly the whole time. It was a good story, Mom. Unfortunately, I have to get these guys home for dinner, or Kohana will be angry."

Hinata nodded understandingly. Kohana had inherited her mother's strength and temper.

After saying goodbye to all her grandchildren and her son, she sat back down in her chair with a smile. It had been fun to relive her story with Gaara.

"I liked your story."

She looked up to see her husband, wearing one of his rare small smiles. "Thanks!"

"There's one thing I didn't get though. Why did you keep saying dancing in the wedding scene when it was clear you meant sex?"

Hinata chuckled at his bluntness. She gave him a small kiss, his lips just a soft as that day in the carriage. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: And that's it! This is a companion to Blood is Thicker so if you enjoy that I hope you enjoyed this! Please be kind and leave a review!


End file.
